Whis (Toriyama Edition)
Summary I had to check VS Battles Wiki just to make this. There you have it, A extremely haxed Whis coming to theaters near you in 21XX. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Low 2-C (No matter how far Goku and Vegeta come, It doesn't make a difference. Far beyond Beerus who is able to destroy Kaioken x1,000,000,000,000,000 SSJB Vegetto with 0.1% Power) I 2-C, Potentially High 2-C to 2-B (Even if you beat Final Form Mira hundrends of times, It doesn't make a difference. In fact why is he even serving Zeno anyway?, But was also able to destroy a potara fusion of every single Future Warrior ampilfied with clones of Tokitoki's Egg and at Level 99 with A X B Multipiler along with Beerus.) I Infinitely beyond making beyond tiers look like a joke, If you have the words Goku or Vegeta on your name he will always be stronger then you by default. Name: Wheezing Origin: Akira Toriyama Desperately Trying To Make The Gods Stronger Then Goku And Vegeta Gender: Ambuigiously Male Age: Your power level estimates Classification: Attendant, He who shall never be surpassed. Powers and Abilities: The ability to go far beyond Goku and Vegeta no matter what they do, Soul Manipulation, Nonexistence, Absolute Restoration, Boundary Manipulation, Dimension Control (Able to control dimensions far stronger then himself.), Manipulation Manipulation, Intelligence Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Goku Manipulation, Vegeta Manipulation, Fusion Control (Able to split a fusion's lifespan by one minute, Even if it doesn't have a limited span of time.), Logic Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation (Able to control Physics, Black Holes, Time in his own favor while waking up Beerus.), Anything you can do, Whis can do better (especially if your name is Goku or Vegeta). All the abillities of Canon Whis with the best hax possible, Power Nullfication, Borderline Horrible Singing (Even decillions of Justin Bieber don't want to hear it.), All Forms Of Concept Manipulation and Destruction (Including omnipotence, infinity and all iterations of concept imaginable.), And most likely every single ability in the omniverse. Attack Potency: High Universe Level I Potentially Multi-Universe Level I Makes being beyond beyond tiers look like Raditz. Speed: Massively FTL++ I Immeasurable I Beyond the concept of annihilating the concept of speed itself. Lifting Strength: Litterraly Irrelevent I Beyond the concept of lifting the concept of lifting strength as your workout average. Striking Strength: High Universal I Potentially Multi-Universal I Beyond the concept of destroying striking strength with a light tap. Durability: High-Universal I Potentially Multi-Universal I Beyond the concept of resisting durabillity and attack potency combined many times over. Stamina: Immeasurable (Despite his strength, He can go to the outside of the multiverse with little trouble whatsoever via Goku and Vegeta constantly relying on him to go just about everywhere.) I Beyond the concept of lasting against a Joke Battles character for hours. Range: Immeasurable (Instantly teleported to Goku and Vegeta just when they were trying to escape the DB Multiverse.) I Beyond the concept of chasing range itself. Standard Equipment: Staff, Plot Armor, Plot Armor Time Rewind Intelligence: Omniscient (Is capturing every information of the entire Dragon Ball franchise away from you and none of you mortals know it.) I Beyond the concept of making omega-aleph omniscients look like toddlers. Weaknesses: Absolutely not. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The same abillities as whis except with leagues better hax. Key: Dragon Ball Super I Dragon Ball Xenoverse I Joke Battles Wiki Others Notable Victories: SSGSS4 Gogito Legendary Super Saiyan God Legendary Super Saiyan Blue Rose Broly All your precious original characters. Janemba (Shin Budokai) Final Form Demigra A potara fusion of every single Future Warrior in the multiverse. Notable Losses: Son Goku (Exaggerated)/base kid form- Stronger than Akira Toriyama and oneshot him and although Whis was stronger against Goku than Akira the boost wasn't emough. Skrewattack Superman Prime One MILLION- Got rect right before he saw Skrewattack swprman swrod of suprman get rekt by kid Goku Inconclusive Matches: Akira Toriyama Vados (Along with all the other Angels.) Superman Outlier Edittion- Happy ending Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:ANIME IS REAL RIGHT? Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Vegeta Destroyer Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time-Space Destruction Category:Gods Beyond Gods Category:Absolute Science Category:Soul Users Category:SOUL Users Category:Infinite Intelligence Category:Logic Manipulation Category:Far Beyond Logic Category:Beyond Logic